Poli bueno, poli malo
by Aruquita
Summary: Harry Potter tiene dos opciones; ser el poli bueno que tantos años le ha costado ser, olvidar el pasado y dar un paso adelante. Seguir vivo... O bien puede ser el poli malo; seguir fiel a sus principios y aceptar la ayuda del menos deseado. Como su exnovio, Draco Malfoy. Aunque eso signifique meterse en medio de una red de drogas, asesinatos y otras actividades de ocio. (AU)


« **Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** ».

Dedicado a todos los que amamos una historia llena de palabrotas y tensión sexual mal resuelta.

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Las baldosas de madera del suelo chirriando, los cercos de vasos que ahogaron tanto tormentos en la barra, asientos extrañamente cómodos y una voz rasposa y lenta entonando una canción soporífera.

Todo aquello y algo más formaba La Arpía Resentida, un local semi-respetable disfrazado de tugurio de mala muerte. A parte de cerveza escocesa, whiskey explosivo y unos entrantes algo picantes, uno podía encontrar casi todas las respuestas a cualquier pregunta. Siempre que el dueño y barman, Dean Thomas, quisiera ayudarte, claro.

—Vamos, hombre —gruñó el muy malhumorado Harry Potter, jugueteando con la humeante taza de café—. He sido cliente tuyo durante... ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez años?

—Tres como mucho.

—¿Sólo? Joder, cómo pasa el tiempo.

Una nueva mirada de soslayo, las oscuras cejas bien alzadas y una mueca de recelo. Dean Thomas dirigió su atención a otro cliente, dejando a un enfurruñado Harry bebiendo con fiereza.

El café estaba ardiendo, y le abrasó la lengua. Tuvo que seguir bebiendo para mantener su personaje, se supone que seguía cabreado. El oscuro brebaje no estaba mal, pero tampoco demasiado bien. Como ese que te haces una vez llegas a casa derrotado, cuando no sabes ni si lo que pones en la cafetera es café o tierra. Sabía a casa, y era algo reconfortante.

Tosió disimuladamente y se contuvo. Dean no tardó en servir al nuevo cliente y volver a él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dean?

Una chispa de curiosidad atravesó la mirada del barman. Hizo como que ponía otra cafetera y se acercó. Con un trapo ya demasiado sucio, comenzó a limpiar el trozo de barra que estaba al lado de Harry.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —susurró y Harry tuvo que sonreír—. Ya sabes lo que quiero, Harry, ¿puedes pagar mi cuota?

La taza chasqueó cuando la dejó sobre la barra, un simple ruido en un mar de barullo y charlas sin importancia. La canción acabó, y por unos segundos hubo silencio. Ambos se miraron. La calma fue horriblemente asesinada cuando una nueva melodía inundó el lugar. Alguien llamó a Dean, éste se dio la vuelta. Harry dejó dos libras al lado de la taza, se levantó, estiró la tela de su pantalón y cogió su cardigan marrón .

Nada más abrir le abofeteó el viento, recordándole que estaban en febrero y hacía un frio de cojones, para variar. Se agazapó sobre el cuello de la prenda, ya estaba muy usada y el color no era sino una sombra apagada de lo que una vez fue, pero a Harry le gustaba. Era calentito, suave y olía a pino.

Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Tuvo que rebuscar varias veces en el mismo bolsillo para dar con la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Con dedos entumecidos, se enfocó en sacar sólo uno y no tirar el resto al suelo. Jugueteó con el filtro en los labios, saboreando el amargo sabor, y esperó.

El mechero centelleó a sólo unos centímetros de su cara. Harry se irguió un poco para poder prender el borde. Dio una enorme bocanada y espiró, soltando dos grisáceas columnas de humo por la nariz.

—Gracias.

Dean se guardó el mechero en el bolsillo de la bata de trabajo. Apenas llevaba nada más que una camisa blanca fina y unos pantalones negros.

—¿No tienes frío así?

—Soy de sangre caliente —declaró, guiñándole un ojo—. Venga, suelta.

Harry sacudió el cigarrillo, un trocito de ceniza se desmenuzó en el viento. Cuando volvió la vista a su viejo amigo éste lo miraba, apremiante y un poco ansioso, como un niño al que le han prometido un juguete nuevo.

Reprimió una carcajada.

—Te pido información porque parto de cero en todo esto, ¿sabes por qué? —Dean se acercó un poco más—. Se supone que el caso está cerrado desde hace un año, pero no se ha resuelto ni un poco. ¿Extraño, eh?

Dean soltó un resoplido.

—Me aburres, Harry. Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a confesar las guarradas que tú y el pelirrojo hacéis en vuestro despacho

—Joder, cállate —gruñó, sacudiendo la cabeza como si con eso pudiera librarse de esa imagen—. Lo que digo es que todo el departamento, y puede que algún escalón del gobierno, esté con las manos atadas. Mi jefe me ha dicho que me dedique a otra cosa cuando le he preguntado el motivo.

Dean suspiró, alejándose de él y mirándole con cara de desilusión.

—¿Es todo? Normal, Harry, piensa un poco. Las drogas existen porque hay negocio en ellas. Y no hablamos de una droga cualquiera, es la serpiente negra... No me pongas esa cara, es su nombre coloquial.

—¿El morsmordre?

—Sí, Harry, el morsmordre —concedió en un bufido—. El caso es que lo llevan unos tipos muy poderosos, tienen una especie de secta y todo. Yo que tú me dedicaría a otras cosas.

Apagó el cigarrillo contra la pared de ladrillos. La colilla acabó volando por los aires.

—No me vas a ayudar.

—Vamos, Harry, no me pongas esa cara de cachorro abandonado en el día de navidad —Harry frunció el ceño—. Sabes cómo funciona esto. Tú me das algún secreto que valga mi tiempo y yo te respondo la pregunta. Un toma y daca, un trueque. Es lo más justo que vas a recibir si te pones a preguntar por ahí sobre _ellos_.

—¿Te parece poco saber que el departamento de policía parece tan podrido como tú? —inquirió, ofuscado. Dean entrecerró los ojos—. Olvida eso.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió entre crujidos y un chaval que no debía llegar a veinte asomó la cabeza.

—Jefe, preguntan por ti.

—Diles que ya voy —el chico asintió y desapareció de nuevo. Dean se volvió hacia Harry, sonriéndole—. Yo del estado del gobierno y cosas así no quiero saber nada. No me va la política, ya lo sabes.

—Venga —suplicó, cogiéndole del brazo—. Estoy con el culo al aire, dame aunque sea una pequeña pista.

Dean pareció dudar unos segundos. Acabó por llevarse una mano al bolsillo de la bata, sacar su libreta de comandas y apuntar algo con letra rápida y descuidada. La hoja se desprendió de las demás y acabó en las manos de Harry.

—Que sepas que hago esto por nuestra supuesta amistad y porque, en el fondo, me caes bien. Es un almacén viejo que parece tener actividad de dudosa legalidad —acotó. Se dirigió a la puerta y le miró por última vez—. Y Harry, procura que no te maten, no quedaría muy bien en mi reputación.

Harry parpadeó, con el papel garabateado en sus manos y una perplejidad latente.

Una dirección.

Sonrió, el papel ondeando como una bandera victoriosa.

 **.**

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

La escueta descripción de almacén viejo no podía haber sido más literal. Harry miró otra vez la dirección del papel, no era más que un callejón industrial que apestaba a gasolina y a bicho muerto. El edificio, bastante alto pero seguramente de una planta, tenía pequeñas ventanas en la zona más alta, muchas de ellas rotas y con el marco medio podrido.

Harry se guardó el papel en el bolsillo. Quedarse quieto una vez llegado a ese punto era un tanto estúpido. Bueno, todo aquello era un tanto estúpido. Sus dedos buscaron la funda ajustada en su pecho, el volumen del revolver le tranquilizó.

Aunque no mucho.

Era consciente que nadie gusta de curiosos, pero siendo más y con las placas sólo lograrían espantarlos. O peor, que los mataran. Actuando como civil perdido puede que consiguiera saber algo.

O puede que no.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. No estaba seguro de esto, morir porque sí nunca había estado en sus planes. Sintió el pie dar un paso hacia atrás, ahogó una maldición. Y entonces lo vio.

Un vehículo blindado enorme, con la pintura gris opaca brillante y los cristales tintados. Se detuvo al otro lado del callejón. Harry podía sentir la sangre bombardeando sus oídos. Un par de gorilas salieron de los primeros asientos. Llevaban chaquetas oscuras. Uno de ellos se acercó al almacén y, contra todo pronóstico, llamó a la decrépita puerta.

Los golpes fueron fuertes y por un instante pareció que se iba a derrumbar. Cuando Harry la escuchó abrirse se encogió más sobre sí mismo. Un figura alta y de porte cuidado surgió del recinto acompañado de otra, mucho más gruesa y maciza, pero no menos intimidante. El más ancho se acercó al coche, la ventanilla de la parte trasera se bajó un poco. Harry deseó que supiera leer los labios tan bien como Hermione.

La impotencia hizo que saliera un poco más, sólo un poco. Era imposible que lo vieran desde ahí.

Quizás por eso se quedó paralizado cuando sintió los ojos del más delgado, del que suponía tras los guardas, fijos en él. Fue como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un dardo envenenado, por un segundo no sintió nada más que esa mirada, lejana pero potente, centrada en él y solo en él.

Cuando quiso esconderse supo que ya era tarde. La precipitada respiración ahogando sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos, los dedos apretando dolorosamente el revólver como último salvavidas.

Y el sonido de un coche arrancado, las ruedas quemando el pavimento, y nada más.

Esperó, lo que le parecieron los minutos más largos de su vida. Los dedos comenzaron a dormírsele y tuvo que aflojar el agarre sobre el arma. Las piernas le respondieron a regañadientes cuando quiso moverse.

No había nadie. Se habían marchado.

Quedando claro que uno de ellos lo había visto le quedaban pocas opciones, le hubiera dejado ir o no, tenía que largarse de ahí. Y cuanto antes.

Sus pisadas sonaron amplificadas en las roñosas paredes. Harry se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y fingió normalidad. Al fondo se empezaba a escuchar el murmullo de la calle, los coches y los transeúntes. Su corazón evocó un suspiro, sólo un paso más y podría irse a casa; y contarle a Ron y a Hermione que había hecho una nueva gilipollez al día siguiente, y visitar a Dean a la hora de la salida como si nada hubiera pasado. Como cada día.

Incluso sonrió, una leve mueca en los labios.

Una que se truncó, desmadejada, cuando sintió el agarre por la espalda. Cuando vio por un segundo el cielo encapotado mientras alguien lo impulsaba hacia atrás, con la fuerza suficiente como para estamparlo contra el suelo.

Su espalda se arqueó en un adolorido quejido. Ahogó una condenación e intentó levantarse. Un pie en su estómago le recordó que estaba en peligro. Abrió los ojos, la adrenalina atravesando sus venas.

—¿Pero qué cojones? —farfulló, atónito.

La figura le sonrió desde arriba. Plateada melena cayéndole por la frente, enmarcándole aquellos dos pozos de opaca oscuridad. Una socarrona sonrisa como guinda.

—Potter —Harry pegó un respingo—. No sabes lo poco que me agrada verte y...

No pudo terminar de hablar, Harry le empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo. Su atacante dio unos pasos hacia atrás, recuperando el equilibrio. Harry no tardó mucho en ponerse en pie y llegar hasta él.

—Draco —susurró, como si saludara a un viejo amigo que llevaba mucho sin ver. El aludido amplió su sonrisa. Estuvo a punto de decir algo.

 _Estuvo_ , porque Harry le hundió los nudillos bajo la barbilla.


End file.
